Nothing Else Matters
by Missy11
Summary: This takes place just before Cell and the androids come to earth and Bulma gets pregnant with baby Trunks aawww, Also the spacing is all wrong soz! it was okay when its on my word document!


Starring: Bulma  
  
Vegeta  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Capsule Corp. and sunlight was streaming into the bedroom of a young-at-heart woman. It was Bulma Brief. The house was unusually quiet because Dr and Mrs. Brief were away, on their second honeymoon to Cuba, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Bulma sat up groggily up in bed. "YES," she thought as her brain started to wake up and kick into gear. "Just one more day and I'm going dinner and dancing." Bulma leaped out of bed wearing just her lace lilac camisole top and the hot pants to match. Bulma stopped dead in her happy tracks. What am I going to do? She thought. I have no one to take, stupid stinky Yamcha man was supposed to come, but now he's too busy trying to convince his lover Justine to have an abortion. Yamcha and Bulma had recently split up a few weeks ago because he was cheating on her and messing around with some whore named Justine (Dial 1- 800-I'm-a-skanky-ho), and worse he got her pregnant. Bulma's cheerful mood disintegrated and a wave of anger flooded through her. Yamcha had said that he loved her and that she was his soul mate, and yet he still couldn't keep his hands off any piece of skirt that came flitting past. Yamcha played a lot on her mind- no surprise there, they'd been on and off sweethearts for years but now it was finally over. Bulma sighed as she entered the kitchen. "Never mind, I'll find someone," she muttered aloud as she wandered to the fridge and began rummaging around for something edible inside. Suddenly Bulma sensed someone behind her and spun around to find Vegeta, wearing just a pair of boxers, sitting on the breakfast bench with his head tilted to one side and eyes practically bulging out of his head. She realized he must have been staring at her as she was bending down, looking in the fridge. "You pervert!" she yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta just smirked and said: "Maybe if you didn't have it all out on show then I wouldn't look woman!" "Listen, Vegeta," she sneered. "This is my home, you are just a 'guest' here, and so I can wear what I please." And with that she grabbed a carton of OJ from the fridge and stomped off to get dressed, although secretly flattered and pleased that she had caught Vegeta's attention. Vegeta just snickered and raided the fridge, then disappeared off to the gravity room for the next eleven hours.  
  
* * * Later at about 9pm * * *  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Bulma pounded on the door of the gravity room.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you've been in there for eleven hours straight. I've made a huge bowl of popcorn and I'm going to watch a film. I forget what it's called but it has a guy named Jack and a girl named Rose in it, I think they get on a big ship that hits a huge ice-berg and gets all mashed up." Bulma took a deep breath and leaned against the cold metal door. "Sooo you wanna come?"  
  
Suddenly the door was yanked open and Bulma yelped as she fell backwards into Vegeta's arms. "So are you coming then pervo boy?" she said with a grin. Vegeta sniggered and just replied: "I like free popcorn." After about an hour or so of the film, Bulma and Vegeta fell asleep, with Bulma curled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder. At about midnight the film finished and Vegeta's sharp Saiyan ears head it stop and begin to rewind, waking him up. He glanced down and saw Bulma curled up against him. All of a sudden he felt a strange rush of affection and tenderness for her. What is wrong with you Vegeta? He chastised himself silently. First you can't keep your eyes off her and now these . . . these weird emotions, I am a Prince, and I don't need- or want, some weak human woman. He stood up abruptly, knocking Bulma sideways and bouncing her off the sofa, onto the floor. "OW . . . hey! What's going on?" Bulma complained. "Oh hi Vegeta, why am I on the floor?" "Oh . . . uh . . . beats me." Muttered Vegeta, shrugging and turning to leave. "Hey, wait Vegeta," Bulma scrambled to her feet and quickly crossed the room to where he was standing. "What?" He said sounding impatient. "I just . . . just wanted to say thank you for keeping me company, you didn't have to but you did, and I know the film wasn't all that," she stepped forward and hugged him. "I've been kinda lonely since I split up with Yamcha and I . . . huh?" Bulma noticed Vegeta had gone red and she stepped away, only to notice the huge bulge at the front of his spandex training pants! "Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" she started laughing and Vegeta just backed out the door, flushing with embarrassment. "I . . . err . . . uh . . ." Vegeta spluttered and then just turned on his heels and disappeared out the door to his own room. When Bulma finally stopped snorting with laughter she paused, collecting her thoughts for a little while. So who would have thought she would be the one to make the little Prince horny? Bulma turned off all the lights and TV, and went to bed. "So I turn Prince High and Mighty on do I? Very interesting, hmm . . . me and Vegeta?" She whispered to herself, she chuckled and remembered a chat up line used on her by Yamcha a long time ago when she was just starting work at the Capsule Corp. it went something like, 'you know how to turn two things on- machines and me!'' "Yeah right," she thought and rolled over and fell asleep, her head full of confusing dreams about Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
* * * Next Day * * * The next morning Bulma got up extra early because she knew Vegeta would do the same to try and avoid her. She crept into the kitchen where she saw Vegeta standing in front of the fridge stuffing himself silly. She sat on the breakfast bench and tilted her head to one side, plastering the same dopey expression Vegeta had on his face yesterday, on hers. Nice ass, she noticed. Nice tight buns! Vegeta spun round and glared at her, almost as if he had heard what she was thinking. "Hey, cute ass," she said to him lightly. "Yours isn't so bad either," he growled back, secretly pleased she had noticed (-hey do you know how long it took to make 'em look that goood?!) "Ooh a compliment made to sound evil- I like it," she said pleasantly. "Look, about last night, don't worry about it I won't tell anyone, and I won't mention it again either, okay? Oh yeah and I'm really sorry for laughing too." Vegeta ignored her and turned back to the fridge and carried on stuffing his face. Bulma a little put off by his rudeness, just shook it off and carried on talking to him. "Don't worry about it Vegeta, it's like perfectly normal." She paused a moment to try and gauge his reaction. Nothing. Whatever. "Ok, well anyway on to more pressing matters, just to let you know that I am going away this afternoon on a business dinner and dancing trip in Orange Star City-" "So?" He said hotly, interrupting her. "So . . ." she replied testily. "It means that you are going to be left here all by your lonesome." "I can take care of myself you know woman!" Vegeta snapped, slamming the fridge shut. "What I'm trying to say is, I know little short notice but I think you should come with me because: I need a partner If you break gravity room again there will be no one around to fix it, At the rate you're going there will be no food left and I have no time to shop for more. And there's an all you can eat buffet, So do you want to or not?" Vegeta leaned against the fridge and closed his eyes. "Yes." He said simply. Bulma's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Vegeta! We are going to have a great time! Meet me on the roof at 3.00pm with an overnight bag and a suit," she chirped as she bounced off the breakfast bench and ran past Vegeta, planting a kiss on his cheek, making his face turn bright crimson. Bulma skipped happily off to her room to dress and pack. I can't wait, she though. Wow, I can't believe Vegeta agreed- and so quickly! Bulma remembered the hard time she had trying to convince Yamcha to go with her. He kept making up excuses why he couldn't go, like: 'I can't dance'- Bulma knew that was such a lie because he was always out partying every night without her, or 'I have to work'- yeah right and what job would that be? The baseball season is over. "Stop thinking about Yamcha," Bulma ordered herself. "He's a no mark and a loser, he doesn't deserve to be with a girl like me, he's a weak human as Vegeta would say." Bulma quickly dressed and began to pack.  
  
* * * Meanwhile * * *  
  
After Bulma left, Vegeta wandered back to his room.  
  
What was I thinking? He cursed to himself silently. Suddenly Vegeta felt panicked. What if I can't dance? What if I have bad table manners? What am I going to wear? Vegeta shook his head and squashed his panic. "You are the Prince of all Saiyans, you can handle this," he said aloud. Vegeta strode to his wardrobe and flung open the doors. He just stood there a second, scratching his head. Oh man, he thought. This is going to be harder than trying to kick Frieza's ass!! There wasn't much in his wardrobe really; a pink bad man shirt, yellow trousers, a pair of black trousers, shorts, undershirts, tracksuit bottoms, a pair of jeans and a couple of plain T-shirts and bowling shirts. Vegeta frowned, Bulma had said suit but he only had a pair of black trousers. Vegeta was stuck; he had little Earth money and his pride wouldn't let him ask Bulma for some. Suddenly he had a flash of inspiration. Chi-Chi was a part time dressmaker and tailor, (oh come on, you don't seriously think Goku could possibly make his own gi do you? I mean how funny would that be just watching him trying to thread a needle? ^_^), that was how the Son family was supported as Goku didn't work. "Yes, that is what I'll do, make Kakarrot's mate make me a jacket to match the trousers." Vegeta flew out the window at top speed to the Son family home.  
  
Bulma took a capsule out from her pocket and clicked the button. KA-BOOM! Out came a sleek black jet. She stowed her luggage in the back. "Oh come on Vegeta, don't bail on me now!" she muttered. Bulma glanced at her watch; it was exactly 3pm on the dot. She looked up to see Vegeta striding towards her. Wow! She thought. He's so punctual, unlike that stupid bum Yamcha. He was only ever on time when the Earth needed saving. Bulma scowled for a second but it soon disappeared when she realized how . . . yummy Vegeta looked in street clothes. Bulma herself was wearing black hipsters and a black camisole. Over it was a sheer black shirt worn loose. She had on black, high-heeled ankle boots. Her red lipstick was glossy and made her lips look fuller, almost pouty. Against the stark black of her clothing, her skin had the slightly translucent look of apple blossoms. She's beautiful, Vegeta thought involuntarily before he could stop himself. "Umm . . . hey you made it." Bulma said to him softly. "I said I would, didn't I woman?" Vegeta mumbled. "Let's just get this over with." He sighed and got in the jet. The black Capsule Corp. jet sped through the cerulean blue sky quickly and within an hour Bulma and Vegeta were standing outside Orange Star Hotel. It was 4.30pm by the time they had checked in and got up to their rooms because there were extensive queues and the manager was convinced that they belonged in the honeymoon suite, until Bulma yelled at him who she was and why they were there. Vegeta and Bulma climbed the stairs to their rooms (the lift was broken). Vegeta noticed how out of breath Bulma was getting. Then the words just flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself: "Do ya wanna fly?" Bulma froze and turned to stare at him. "You mean like . . . up?" she asked stupidly. "I'll take that as a yes then." And with that he scooped her up in his arms and flew up the stairs, until they reached the 6th floor. "Wow, thanks Vegeta that was totally sugoi!" Bulma said breathlessly. Vegeta said nothing and set her down on the wooden floor. He glanced at the number on his key and started down the hallway with Bulma trailing after him. They stood at their doors, which were opposite one another. "Okay, so it's 4.30 now," Bulma said glancing at her watch. "So you've got an hour and a half to . . . I dunno shower, dress or whatever you wanna do, it starts at 6pm so we'll meet out here then, yes?" "Whatever." Vegeta replied brusquely and went into his room. Bulma opened the door to her room. Hmm, it's a little stiff, she noticed. Never mind. She dumped her things and headed for the shower. Vegeta and Bulma met outside their rooms as planned. But both of them just stood there with their jaws dropping, openly gaping at each other- they couldn't believe how great each other looked. Bulma looked breathtakingly irresistible in a turquoise gypsy style, tie- dyed handkerchief dress that had a plunging v-neckline and spaghetti straps. Her paten mules were turquoise too, with a square toe and a dainty bow on each. The turquoise colour complemented her hair. "Wow!" was all Vegeta could breathe. The sight of her was sending delicious chills shooting up and down his spine and an intense feeling which could only be described as longing burned through him. Bulma thought Vegeta looked pretty 'Wow!' himself! He was wearing black trousers and a jacket with a mandarin collar, over a soft, light beige v-neck sweater (he borrowed that from Goku). And to finish his ensemble he had on a pair of square toe Derby shoes. "You look . . . incredible too Vegeta," breathed Bulma. "Um, yeah so shall we go then?" said Vegeta uneasily. "Yes let's." agreed Bulma, and linking her arm trough his, they sauntered down the polished hallway, flew down the stairs and went to the main Hall where the dinner and dancing was being held. Vegeta and Bulma did have a great time. Vegeta found he enjoyed dancing- and was actually quite good at it! (Who knew Vegeta could shake his thang?). Bulma had fun introducing Vegeta to everyone as "Prince Vegeta", because naturally no one had heard of him and turned blue with fear because they were scared of displeasing a mighty ruler! Vegeta enjoyed scaring away all the nerds that kept pestering Bulma fro a dance. Bulma tried flirting with other guys to see if she could make Vegeta jealous-or at least get a reaction out of him, but it never worked. Not even when she tried actually flirting with Vegeta. Still nothing. Is this guy like totally emotionless or what? She wondered. Most of all Vegeta loved the free food! At the end of the evening Bulma and Vegeta were laughing and joking on their way back to their rooms. Bulma found herself looking at Vegeta and thinking: wow he's quite nice when he isn't making the effort to be a snooty Prince. And at least he made some attempt at having fun; even if he was only here for the food . . . Yamcha would have just mooched about complaining . . . "What?" snapped Vegeta. Bulma realized she was staring at him and quickly glanced away. "Oh nothing, I just had a really nice time tonight, that's all". "Yeah me too," Vegeta admitted reluctantly. "Well uh . . . here are our rooms," said Bulma turning and putting the key into the lock. "Hey . . ." she frowned. "Come on you piece of crap!" The key was jammed in the lock and there was nothing she could do about it. "Come on it's late." Vegeta said tiredly gesturing to his room, which he had just opened. "What you mean I can stay in your room . . . as in with you?" Vegeta just nodded and went in, Bulma followed. That's so sweet, she thought. Yamcha would have just kicked the door down or got the manager, but Vegeta is a real gentleman, I like that. Bulma shut the door and dropped her purse on the side table. She crossed the room to where Vegeta was standing. "Thank you Vegeta-for everything." Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and rested her head on his shoulder; she was exhausted from dancing. Nice, she thought. Exactly the right height. And he smells good too-like soap and shampoo and lots of other good things. Vegeta's body was so tense she could feel the shape of his body through his clothes. Bulma usually liked a few less muscles. But Vegeta had washboard abs and powerful legs. His lean well toned body felt . . . mmmm. Their bodies seemed to fit together as if they were made for each other. Bulma raised her head and gazed up at Vegeta- the universal language for 'kiss me'. (They haben der big smoochen!!!) Vegeta's gaze drifted to her lips and tilted her chin back with his thumb, and Bulma found herself staring straight into his eyes. It was almost as if she could see through his dark eyes. As if she could see inside him . . . see the way things looked to him . . .  
  
What she felt was a little like discovery and a little like déjà vu and a little like waking up and suddenly realizing it's Christmas. Or like being a kid lost in a strange place, cold and bewildered, and then suddenly hearing your mother's voice. But it really wasn't like any of these things; it was more. Unexpected welcome . . . strange recognition . . . the shock of belonging.  
  
Bulma noticed there was something cruel to the sensual droop of Vegeta's mouth, but she couldn't help the intense excitement and anticipation she was feeling. Suddenly it was a lot harder to think about Yamcha now.  
  
Vegeta lowered his head and Bulma closed her eyes, expecting to feel his carnal lips brush against hers. Instead he kissed the side of her neck. The unexpected sensation sent a shock through her. Vegeta's hands moved to her waist, pulling her tighter against him, making him tingle all over from caressing her smooth skin. Bulma felt a low tremor coursing through him.  
  
Or maybe it's me, she thought. Maybe I'm the one trembling.  
  
Vegeta gently kissed his way up to her earlobe. He gestured to the bed and in a voice that sounded lower than usual, huskier and slightly nervous, "Do you want to . . . I mean we could go over there and . . . "  
  
Bulma reached up and wove her fingers through Vegeta's hair, holding him closer. She kissed him gently on the lips and whispered shyly to him. "I want you . . ." He pulled her tighter in his arms and still kissing passionately the moved to the bed . . . (Okay, you probably know what happened next, and if you don't I suggest you have a little chat about those birds and bees I've been hearing so much about lately with your parents.)  
  
Bulma's eyes flickered open the next morning to find Vegeta's face pressed into her neck and one of his arms slung around her hips. "Oh.My.GOD!" she groaned, sitting up and pushing Vegeta off of her. Bulma climbed out of the bed, cursing under her breath and looking for her clothes. Vegeta sat up in bed and just watched Bulma rushing around searching for her things. She turned around and said irritably: "Have you seen my underwear?" Vegeta's face twisted into a smirk that made the sensual droop of his mouth become more pronounced and his dark hawk-like eyes seemed to bore into her. "Yes they're very nice," he replied obnoxiously. "No doofus, where are they?" she snapped impatiently. He grinned and pointed wordlessly to where they were dangling from a lamp. Bulma snatched up her things angrily and stomped to the door. Vegeta's evil grin faded from his face. "Bulma . . . wait," he called, and he didn't know what made him tell her what he said next but it was true. He gulped as she hesitated and turned to look at him. "You w-were m-my first," he stammered, his eyes darting around the room looking anywhere except at Bulma, and blushing deeply. "Huh? Your first? What in the name of cheese do you mean?" asked Bulma, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "I have never . . . never done anything like we did last night before." He explained turning even redder, making him look like an embarrassed tomato. Bulma suppressed a giggle and tried to be sympathetic. "Oh? But you could have any woman you want." Literally, she added silently. "The Saiyan prophecy says that the woman to take the Prince's virginity is destined to bear his children, become his wife and lifelong mate, though not necessarily in that order," Vegeta said shakily. Bulma eyed him suspiciously, "Are you trying to tell me something Vegeta? Because I am not going to become your 'mate', 'wife" or anything else. All we did was have sex- big deal so you can stick your precious prophecy where the sun don't shine!" "Look, I don't want you to become my mate or wife either and as for disrespecting my Saiyan heritage-" Vegeta powered up his ki and formed a small energy ball in his right hand and raised it in the air. "Now get the hell outta my room before I kill you." Threatened Vegeta to the terrified Bulma. Her scream was blood curdling as she dashed out of the door, Vegeta's energy blast narrowly missing her and hitting a small lamp (it was crap and tacky anywho so as far as Vegeta was concerned he had done the hotel a favour). Vegeta dressed and packed up his things, and flew out the window in a fit of rage, headed toward the mountains for some solitary training. Meanwhile, Bulma, who had darted out of Vegeta's room, had collapsed on the floor outside her room, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably with fear and anger. Bulma slowly stood up, still crying and her legs wobbling. She couldn't believe Vegeta had threatened her life like that and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so frightened- oh yeah, on Planet Namek when she had that terrible nightmare about Vegeta trying to kill her and when she was captured by two of Frieza's henchmen. Bulma felt so angry- how dare Vegeta do that to me? I am the daughter of the richest man in the world. She was so angry that she managed to kick her hotel door open (hey, the hotel was lucky she didn't have a capsule with a pneumatic drill in it!). Stupid lock, she thought. If it wasn't for you none of this would've happened. By the time Bulma got home she was in the foulest of foul moods. Your hotel sucks!! She had screamed at the top of her lungs as she left Orange Star Hotel. Bulma was a little disappointed to find that Vegeta hadn't come back home but then she remembered that he was an evil, sadistic twit who got his kicks from scaring the living daylights out of her. But Bulma found herself wandering around her enormous house, pretty bored out of her mind. Despite what had happened she found herself missing their daily arguments- or was it him she missed? Bulma felt at a loss; it was five days 'til she saw Vegeta again. Vegeta trained long and hard for five days, taking his anger out on the mountain landscape. But all the while he felt distracted; his mind kept wandering back to Bulma- what he said to her, and his confusing feelings for her. Vegeta couldn't admit how he felt, but when he looked at her, his skin tingled as if it were waiting in anticipation for her touch. And when she spoke to him- now that was a different story all together. His mouth went dry and all he could do was stare at her lips, and sometimes he found himself just imagining she was kissing him instead that dopey twat Yamcha. Vegeta did feel kinda guilty too (-can we say sadistic egomaniac?); she had been a lot nicer to him than some of the others in the Z-gang. "Why do I feel like this?" He said aloud. "Scaring people is fun, why does it feel different this time?" I love her. The thought just exploded in his mind. It was true. He'd been keeping it a secret, even from himself. Loving a human wasn't smart, it wasn't right. But he couldn't help it. He loved Bulma, and he couldn't let her go. She's so beautiful and could have any guy she wants, whenever she wants. She could've asked anyone to go to Orange Star City with her but she asked me, he thought. Vegeta, so distracted by his own thoughts didn't realize that he had taken off and was flying in the direction of Capsule Corp. until he was right outside Bulma's balcony, overlooking the huge back garden. Well you've come this far don't stop now, he thought as he stepped on to the balcony and pushed aside the sliding glass doors that led into Bulma's room. Bulma sat up in bed frightened; someone was coming into her room. She drew the covers up around her chin as a shadowy figure stepped into her room and called out her name. "Bulma . . ." the voice called out softly. Hang on, she thought. I recognize that voice it's- "Vegeta," she said aloud. "What? Have you come to kill me in my own home?" Bulma looked at Vegeta expectantly, who was just standing there with moonlight cascading down on him, bringing out hidden warm tones in his dark hair, and the muslin curtains billowing around him. He could sense Bulma's fear. "No- I . . ." he spluttered and gulped, he was so incredibly nervous; the next sentence came out in a big rush. "I am really sorry I threatened you I was really embarrassed about what I had just told you but I know that that is no excuse . . ." he hung his head and stared at his boots, he had never made an apology before. Bulma frowned and time just seemed to drag on for Vegeta, while she tried to work out what he was gabbling on about. "Oh Vegeta, I understand you were embarrassed and you're right it is no excuse, but I can forgive you. But do you forgive me for insulting your Saiyan heritage?" she said gently, not even understanding why she was being so forgiving. "Yes, of course," he muttered. "Did I hurt you at the hotel?" "No just the lamp," she said shakily, trying to make a joke. "I'm okay," she said. Her voice sounded hoarse. "Um, do you . . . do you regret what we did Vegeta?" "I . . .no, no I don't, thanks Bulma." Vegeta's voice wavered. "Bulma?" "Yeah?" Vegeta, his voice still wavering took a shaky breath and said: "I think I l- lo- no I cant," he gulped and turned his back on her, staring out the window. Bulma climbed out of her bed, stood beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up. "Yes Vegeta?" Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking Take my hand and show me where were going Lie down next to me . . . Bulma pulled Vegeta into her arms and tilted his lowered head by his chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. . . . Look into my eyes and tell me, Oh tell me what you're seeing So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling What you feel is what I feel for you . . . Vegeta smiled faintly and moved his body closer to hers and wrapped his arms tighter around her. . . . Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone If I'm lying to you See my eyes, they carry your reflection, Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, Show me what you're doing . . . "Woman- I mean Bulma, I think I love you." Whispered Vegeta without hesitation, and staring straight into her crystalline blue eyes. Bulma looked straight at Vegeta, her bright eyes melting with emotion. He felt his breath catch in his chest as she gently pressed her lips to his. Suddenly Bulma leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him more hungrily and harder. Vegeta stumbled a bit and kicked the bedroom door shut, and then lost in their hungry kisses they fell backwards onto the bed . . .  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning with Bulma curled up, asleep in his arms; he smiled and remembered last night. Now that was something he could definitely get used to! Bulma woke up and found Vegeta staring at her, his dark eyes roving over her with something like suppressed hunger. "Hey you.' She replied with a blissful smile. "Hey yourself," he replied casually. Vegeta and Bulma sat up with their backs against the bed head. Vegeta gazed into Bulma's eyes and felt some sort of strange connection between them. Bulma didn't look away, she matched his steady gaze and the moment became intense. It's an amazing feeling, letting Bulma really see me, letting her sense my emotions, thought Vegeta. Wordlessly Bulma and Vegeta continued to share their feelings, the intensity and sexual desire between increased. Finally Bulma spoke, and her voice sounded croaky. "You'd better kiss me." Vegeta nodded and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. They kissed and slid down the pillows, holding each other tightly. Bulma feels fantastic, thought Vegeta and on some higher level, he acknowledged that they were made for each other. Vegeta let out a low moan of delight as Bulma gently caressed the small of his back. "Mmmm . . . Vegeta." Bulma murmured against his lips, which were still pressed to hers. DING! DONG! Instantly the passionate connection was severed. Bulma groaned vociferously and reluctantly forced herself to get out of the bed. "That's the door I'd better go and get it, throw me your shirt," said Bulma to Vegeta, who was cursing in annoyance. He tossed her his dark blue shirt and she pulled it over her head as she ran to the door, yawning. "Hurry back Bulma, daddy needs some sugar!!" Vegeta called after her, only half joking. Bulma yanked open the door and just stared at the person she saw standing there. Oh, great, Bulma thought. This is exactly what I need right now. Yamcha stepped through the door- without waiting for an invitation. "So, Bulma, when are we going out again?" he asked. He's like a deranged Energizer Bunny, Bulma thought. How many times do I have to tell him no before his batteries run out? "That would be never. I told you that Yamcha," Bulma said firmly. "Am I missing something? Do you think you're, like, the hottest girl in the world? What makes you think you're so special?" Yamcha demanded. "Yamcha, get a clue, get some therapy, get a life," Bulma said half- shouting. "Just get over it." "You should get rid of your attitude," Yamcha snapped back. "You- hey whose shirt are you wearing? It's not one of mine," he frowned and crossed his arms. Vegeta, who had wandered out into the hallway to find out what all the noise was about, smirked when he saw Bulma giving Yamcha a good telling off. "It's not one of yours, it's his," Bulma said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Vegeta who was leaning against the wall outside Bulma's room. "You and Vegeta- right. I believe that." Yamcha said sarcastically. "You'd better believe it." Vegeta said, straightening up and striding down the hallway to where they were standing. Vegeta stood behind Bulma and slid his arms around her waist. Possessively. Suddenly Bulma's face turned a violent shade of green and she ran as fast as she could, only just making it into the bathroom in time to puke up in the toilet. "Looks like she's pretty SICK of you Vegeta," Yamcha was saying smugly as Bulma barfed up. "You-" "That's it, Yamcha," Vegeta interrupted. "Get lost." "What- are you gonna make me?" Yamcha demanded, staring down at Vegeta. Vegeta stepped closer and faced off with him. Vegeta was shorter than Yamcha, but definitely not weaker. Yamcha didn't back down. He stepped closer - idiot ~_~ Wonderful, thought Bulma who had just stepped out of the bathroom. I'll have a full-scale war by lunchtime. "Look," Bulma said tiredly. "I just puked up the entire contents of my guts, I do not need this right now. Yamcha go home, when I feel like being cheated on I'll call ya. Vegeta, bedroom. NOW!" With final glance of pure hatred the two went their separate ways. "Honestly it's like dealing with children." Muttered Bulma, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in despair. "Bye Yamcha, I hope we can still be friends!" Bulma called after him in her sweetest voice, as he slammed the door shut. Yeah that's right! Go on naff off you candy-assed wuss! She added silently. Bulma stepped into her room to find Vegeta lying on her bed- naked! "Come on Bulma, I want you now!" he said patting the space next to him. Bulma turned her head away, blushing slightly. "Vegeta-" "What's the matter, do I make you SICK?" sneered Vegeta, sitting up. "Um, no, I think that was the shrimp I ate last night," Bulma frowned. "Though come to think of it I couldn't really see anything that looked shrimpy when it all came up . . .!" She laughed and sat down next to Vegeta. He leaned towards her, eager for another kiss; she met his lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma could feel Vegeta's body quivering as she pressed closer to him. Abruptly she pulled away, teasing him because she knew he would hardly be able to contain his excitement. "Why'd you stop?" he protested. Bulma licked her lips seductively and Vegeta couldn't help but want her even more. "We'll finish this later, baby." She whispered serenely in his ear. "Right now, I could do with something to eat. All this 'exercise' is draining me. So you hungry?" she said grasping his hand and pulling him to his feet. She glanced down. "Oh and um, cooking naked is NOT advisable!" "I can ALWAYS eat," he said, genuinely smiling and feeling unusually uplifted. "I guess pants are a good idea- I'll need all my bits if we're gonna finish this later." He said with a conspirational wink. Bulma laughed and hugged him. "Oh, hey keep the shirt, if you want." He added a little shyly. "Sugoi! Thanks Vegeta, it's a really nice shirt, I-" Bulma turned a horrendous shade of green again and ran off to throw up. Meanwhile Vegeta just shrugged and went into the kitchen to make beans on toast (the ONLY thing he could cook without messing up). * * A couple weeks went by and strangely Bulma kept throwing up in the mornings. She and Vegeta grew closer. Unfortunately Vegeta found it really hard to train with Bulma around because she kept 'distracting' him, so he got little done * *  
  
Bulma was in the bathroom looking at a little white stick. But this wasn't just any old stick. It was a pregnancy test. Bulma gasped as a blue line appeared on it, telling her that she was pregnant. She almost keeled over in shock. "Holy flaming cows dung!" Bulma smiled. "I'm gonna be a mommy." She left the bathroom and went to the gravity room. "Vegeta, could you come out here a second?" Bulma called to him. "I have something important to tell you." Vegeta tried ignoring her, hoping she would get bored and go away. In the end Vegeta got annoyed with her pounding on the door, it was far too distracting. "What, woman?" he barked as he flung open the door crossly. "Can't you see I'm busy?" "Look this wont take long," Bulma said patiently. "Now, how do you feel about babies?" "Wouldn't know, never had any." Vegeta replied indifferently. Bulma sighed. He just doesn't get it does he? She thought, slightly irritated. The word oblivious springs to mind. "I've just found out that I'm pregnant," Bulma said slowly. Vegeta, who seemed unfazed by this news, was making circular motions with his hands meaning 'get to the point'. "So that means I am going to be a Mum and you are gonna be a Dad! I'm carrying your child!" Bulma exclaimed happily. Vegeta finally understood and just stared at her, his jaw dropping. "W-what? H-how D-did this h-happen?" he stammered. "Um, let's see now, it begins with 'S'' and rhymes with 'rex'. How do you think it happened? By magic?" replied Bulma her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The magical little sex pixie impregnated me!" Vegeta's face was still frozen in shock and he started backing away, into the gravity room. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't you want to discuss this?" Bulma protested. "No, I must train, defeat androids. Become stronger than Kakarrot," he muttered distractedly and slammed the door on her. From then on Vegeta avoided her at all costs, training hard, day and night, and staying out of her way when he wasn't. It was like a month before Bulma saw him again. One day, in the late afternoon Bulma was sitting alone on her balcony, watching the Sun preparing to set and small animals playing in her immense back garden, when she spotted a lone figure standing near the back of the colossal garden. It was Vegeta. Bulma's heart felt like it was slam dancing in her chest as she ran out into the garden to join him. "Hi." She said almost apprehensively. "I was hoping you would come out," Vegeta said quietly. "Can we talk?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta just nodded and led the way over to one of the stone benches near the back of the garden, and they sat down next to each other. Bulma expected him to kiss her or at least hold her hand, just to reassure her things were ok between them. But he kept staring down at the ground, his expression serious. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No . . . I- it's nothing," Vegeta answered, but he still wouldn't look at her. Bulma reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek. "I just need to touch you. I need to make sure that you're really back. I was worried about you, I really missed you honey." She took a deep breath. She had to tell him how she felt about him. "Vegeta, I have known you for quite a while now, and at first you were just one in a long line of evil guys who had come to destroy Earth and steal our Dragonballs. But I realize you are more than just some ex-evil Saiyan Prince. I've found that you are so incredibly attractive, smart, sexy and such a great guy when you relax and have fun. Like the time when we were dancing all night in Orange Star City or even- even when we make love. Y'know?" Vegeta nodded, but something still felt off, Bulma thought. He seemed distracted, distant. Bulma decided to keep going. It would be a lot harder to try and start this conversation over again later. "Anyway, I know all these things about you, but I never thought about how I'd feel if you weren't around. I'd feel bad. I felt bad when you were gone for all this time. Well, of course I felt bad. You are the father of my child. Our baby." Bulma stopped and closed her eyes a moment. "Let me get to the point. I love you Vegeta. When I am away from you it feels like my world is crashing down, I need you to be near me so I can hold you and love you and make you happy. You make me happy." Enough talking, she thought. She leaned toward him. It felt like forever since their last intimate moment. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. Vegeta stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to get stronger," he said. "Earth is always going to be in Danger. There is always going to be some Grade A psycho out there, trying to kill the others and me. And the androids are supposed to be coming soon." Bulma shivered in the cold twilight air. She wrapped her arms around herself. She knew Vegeta loved her, too. She felt it in the way he tenderly touched, the way he looked at her and he told her that night in her bedroom when he came to apologize. What was wrong? Why was he acting so strangely? "If I let you get any closer to me, you're going to be in danger too," Vegeta said in a rush. "I think . . . I think we should stay friends. Just friends." Bulma jumped up. "Vegeta how can you say that? We've already got as close as we possibly could. I'm carrying your child for goodness sake! I love you. I've been in a lot of danger for the last goodness knows how many years- Goku and Krillen are my best friends so what do you expect? I know there's nothing you can't handle. Nothing we can't handle together. Don't you think I was scared back on Planet Namek when I thought you were gonna kill Krillen, Gohan and me? But you didn't," she told him, her voice tense and urgent. "I love you. I want to be with you. Nothing else matters." Vegeta's arms were around her before she could say another word. He buried his face in her hair. "We can't-," he half said, half moaned. Then his lips found her mouth. They kissed a long, passionate, heart-searing kiss. He loves me! Bulma thought giddily. He loves me too! Suddenly Vegeta broke away. "No. It's more important to keep you and the child safe." He stared into her eyes, his expression serious. "I'm not going to change my mind about this, Bulma. It's too important." He released his urgent grip on her shoulders. Bulma stared back at him, his smoldering, intense black eyes, his rumpled hair, and the line of his jaw. She could tell that nothing she said was going to change his mind right now. He pressed his hand gently against her abdomen, as if saying goodbye to their child, then Vegeta turned and stumbled away from her, then taking off and flew away. Bulma felt stunned, almost as if she had been slapped in the face. But she wasn't going to give up- not now that she had finally realized how she truly felt about him. She and Vegeta were meant to be together here, now- and she was going to find a way to prove it to him, no matter what. That was pretty much the last time Bulma saw Vegeta, until the dreaded androids and Cell attacked (the ones we were forewarned about by a certain good looking, young purple haired demi-Saiyan ^_~ ). Every night Bulma would put on Vegeta's shirt to sleep in, it was almost like having his arms around her- the thick, soft material was warm, and it smelled like him. It was a good thing the shirt was so big otherwise it wouldn't fit when she was more heavily pregnant. Late into the night when Bulma was fast asleep, Vegeta would fly silently through her window and just sit and watch her sleep. He sometimes sat on the floor next to her bed and gently placed his hands on her baby bump, and felt their child moving around and kicking within her. Before he left, each night he would kiss her softly and whisper "I love you" gently in her ear, but Vegeta never did find out if she heard him or not but nothing else matters now except that Vegeta loved her and would always protect her and their unborn child. I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe By my side And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be And now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty, No one to hold I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone . . . Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that all you want Is right here in this room . . . 


End file.
